1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing solution components and fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for solution component analysis and fabricating method thereof, by which a mixing channel, reaction channel, and measurement channel are formed as continuous micro-grooves on one substrate to implement the miniature apparatus for analyzing solution components and by which the apparatus is provided with portability for instant sample analysis.
The solution component analyzing apparatus according to the present invention is to decide the sort of an unknown solution component using the Beer-Lambert Principle and to measure a concentration of the solution component.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a solution component analyzing apparatus according to prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a solution component analyzing apparatus according to prior art comprises a light source 10, a monochromator 20 separating a light of the light source 10 into multi-wavelength lights, a transparent sample vessel 30 transmitting the multi-wavelength lights separated by the monochromator 20 and holding a sample solution therein, and a light-receiving unit 50 receiving the multi-wavelength lights transmitted through the transparent sample vessel 30 via an optical system 40 to measure a light intensity.
The light source 10 employs such a light source as a xenon lamp, tungsten-halogen lamp, and the like, which emit a continuous light. The light emitted from the light source 10 is separated into the multi-wavelength lights using the monochromator having a diffraction grid or an optical filter.
The separated multi-wavelength lights pass through the transparent sample vessel 30 filled up with a measurement sample solution.
In doing so, some of the multi-wavelength lights passing through the transparent sample vessel 30 are absorbed in a measurement sample solution component, whereas the others of the multi-wavelength lights pass through the transparent sample vessel 30. And, a light-receiving sensor of the light-receiving unit 50 measures the variation of the light intensity for each wavelength band on the multi-wavelength lights having passed through the transparent sample vessel 30.
FIG. 2 is an exemplary graph of measurement by a solution component analyzer according to prior art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a light having a specific wavelength band is absorbed in a sample solution so that the light-receiving unit 50 measures a variation that a light intensity decreases like ‘a’. A pattern of a photo-absorption spectrum can be more complicated according to the sample solution. And, a component and concentration within the sample solution can be determined using the pattern of the photo-absorption spectrum and the light intensity variation of the pattern.
However, the prior art solution component analyzer comprising the light source, monochromator, sample vessel, light-receiving sensor, and the like, increases in its volume and weight, thereby failing to facilitate its portability.
And, in order to prepare the sample solution for measuring the component within the solution and the concentration of the component, the related art solution component analyzer additionally needs a mixer or reactor for mixing additives to meet acidity (pH) of the sample solution or catalyst additives for accelerating reaction. Moreover, the prior art solution component analyzer occasionally needs such an equipment as a separator for separating only the measurement sample solution. For such reasons, it is difficult to instantly analyze the components of a solution collected on the spot outside a laboratory equipped with the prior art solution component analyzer. And, it takes a considerably long period of time to analyze the components.